I See You
by XRenaandAndersonX
Summary: No one ever notices poor Canada. Nobody ever SEES him. But, one day, when Canada is left out in the cold with nobody there, somebody comes. And somebody SEES him.
1. Ch 1: A Game of Peek-a-boo

Ch. 1: A Game of Peek-a-boo

It didn't matter why he was here. It was cold either way.  
I mean, yeah, Canada was used to the cold, but not like this.  
Here, it rained all day. If not, it snowed all day.  
Either way, precipitation was falling from the sky.  
And Canada didn't like it.  
"Why can't it just snow all the time? Or just rain all the time? Why does it have to keep interchanging?," he moaned to himself.  
"Germany SUCKS. I hate it here."  
"Hallo? Is somevone zhere?"  
Canada froze.  
That accent. So familiar...  
"Oh, gosh, I hope he doesn't see me."  
"You zhere. Turn around so I can see your face."  
"D'oh! Too late," he thought miserably.  
But it wasn't like Canada could do anything. He was all out of bullets.  
So, he turned around.  
This man with blue eyes and blond hair. He was fully at his mercy now.  
He just hoped the Germans were nicer than everybody thought.  
"...Vhat's your name?"  
"What does it matter what my name is? It's not like anybody notices me."  
Canada stared at the bear sitting beside him.  
The other man could have shot him, but he didn't.  
"Und vhy do you zhink zhat?"  
"Well..."  
Canada suddenly realized who this man was. He was Germany.  
But Canada doubted that anybody knew who HE was. Why would they? Nobody ever had before. Why start now?  
Canada lie on his back in the snow, covering his face with his hands.  
He didn't want to be seen. Or, maybe...he didn't DESERVE to be seen.  
He wanted the man to leave. He wanted him to go away.  
"Why can't I just wallow in my own self-pity? Nobody ever sees me...So, why YOU?"  
But Germany didn't budge.  
"Vhat are you doing out here? Don't you know you could freeze to deazh?"  
But Canada pretended he hadn't heard him, and this angered Germany.  
"Hey, I asked you a question."  
"Go away. I want to die ALONE..."  
Germany sighed.  
"You don't mean zhat..."  
"Yes, I DO!"  
The German was shocked by Canada's voice.  
"Don't you get it? Nobody ever notices me. So, why?...Why YOU!? Why NOW!? Just leave me alone! Just let me DIE here...The snow can bury my body...and the rain can wash it away..."  
"Zhat's nonsense."  
"You don't KNOW me!"  
Germany took a step back.  
"You don't know anything ABOUT me!"  
And, then, Canada began to cry.  
He hated this man. Why was he so persistent? Didn't he understand that all he was doing was hurting him?  
These questions...They were too much.  
He covered his face so the man couldn't see him cry.  
Germany was touched by this. It had been a long time since he had seen this kind of emotion.  
He stared quietly at Canada for some time before speaking.  
It was hard to search for the proper words.  
After all, Germany knew how useless words could be sometimes.  
"Vhy are you covering your face? I like your face. You have a NICE face...If you vant people to see you, hiding your face in shame isn't going to help."  
Canada wiped his eyes and his nose, but he didn't let Germany see him.  
But he did have a point. Nobody would ever notice him if he was HIDING all the time.  
Slowly, but carefully, Canada lowered his hands. But only for a second.  
Then, he covered his face again, not wanting Germany to see him blush.  
He was a very handsome nation, and it suddenly made him feel self-conscious.  
Why would Germany ever want to see dumb, old Canada? Dumb, old Canada who nobody ever cared about before?  
Canada, saddened, yet touched, by Germany's persistence, decided to play a little game with him.  
Quietly, he said, "Peek-a-boo..."  
Germany's eyes widened.  
"Peek-a-boo? Vhat does ZHAT mean?"  
But Canada ignored him, saying again, "Peek-a-boo..."  
Germany, realizing what Canada was doing, decided to play along.  
"Peek-a-boo," he said.  
"Peek-a-boo."  
"Peek-a-boo."  
"Peek-a-boo...I SEE you..."  
Germany smiled softly.  
"Und I see YOU..."  
"Peek-a-boo..."  
"Peek-a-boo..."  
"Peek-a-boo...I see you..."  
Germany's smile faded, and he frowned at this.  
"...How am I supposed to see you if you cover your FACE all zhe time?"  
The nation was quiet as he saw what Germany was trying to do.  
But he liked Germany. He had been the first to notice him in years.  
He didn't want to disappoint Germany. Not after the nation, the very nation he was currently at war with, had been kind enough to acknowledge him.  
And, so, he took his hands away, tears filling his eyes at the sight of Germany staring down at him with a soft smile.  
"I see you..."  
Canada began to cry, and Germany knelt down beside him when tried to cover his face again.  
Germany held his hands gently with one hand, caressing his face with the other.  
"I see you...Und I'll never ignore you again...Now zhat I've seen you, I svear, I vill never take my eyes off of you again...So...vhat's your name?"  
This time, Canada answered.  
"M-M...My name is Canada..."  
"Canada...Vhat a nice name for a nation..."  
Germany laughed at the blush on Canada's face, which only caused Canada to blush even more. How did he know he was a nation?  
Sighing, he said, "I should get you out of here. You'll freeze to deazh if you stay here."  
Canada grabbed Germany's hands before he could stand, pulling him back down so he could envelop him in an embrace.  
Germany was shocked by this. He hadn't been prepared for this at all.  
Germany began to blush and held Canada close to himself, refusing to let him go, even when the smaller man whimpered.  
"Germany..."  
"I'm not going to let you go...I don't VANT to..."  
A tear slid down Canada's face.  
"I von't ignore you ever again...I promise...Vhenever any ozher nations are picking on YOU, I'll pick on ZHEM. Vhenever any ozher nations are ignoring YOU, I'll ignore ZHEM. I von't let anybody ignore you. I von't let anybody pick on you. Be it America, or Russia, or China...Not any of zhem...I'll make sure zhey see you, too..."  
Canada found himself crying into Germany's shoulder, brought to his knees by the other man's words.  
No matter how ignored, or left out, or alone he felt, Germany was there. And Germany had seen him. He had really SEEN him.  
And Germany wasn't going to let ANYBODY ignore Canada. Not ever again.  
Stroking Canada's hair, he whispered, "Peek-a-boo...I see you..."  
But Canada was too distraught to respond and merely hugged Germany tighter, to which Germany was very glad.


	2. Ch 2: A Game of Hide-and-seek

Ch. 2: A Game of Hide-and-seek

~YEARS LATER~

"Vell, zhen, if zhere are no more questions, zhis meeting is adjourned."  
"OOH! OOH! I have one! I have one!"  
Germany sighed.  
"YES, America?"  
"Yesterday, yesterday, I saw this Volkswagen...And, and it reminded me of YOU, Germany! Oh, cool! It was so AWESOME!"  
"...AMERICA, SIT DOWN! Zhat is NOT a question!"  
"Sheesh...No need to be a BUTT-HOLE about it..."  
"Ugh...Are zhere any OZHER questions?"  
Germany glared at America.  
"...If not, zhis meeting is adjourned."  
Germany rose, followed shortly after by the others as the nations began filing out, one by one, pushing each other out of the way to be first.  
"ME first!"  
"No, ME first!"  
"No, ME!"  
They began to pound away at each other in order to get to the door, only blocking it in the process.  
Germany stayed behind, even when Italy protested.  
"Come on, Germany, let's go have FUN."  
"Not now, Italy. I have somezhing important to do."  
"Well, okay...Hey, Japan!"  
Germany waited until everybody was gone, glaring angrily at America as he walked by.  
But if America saw, he didn't act like it.  
"Idiot," he thought.  
When they were gone, he locked the doors behind them.  
When he knew he was all alone, or, at least, mostly, he said, "Canada, I know you're zhere. You've been hiding since zhe beginning of zhe meeting, haven't you?"  
"Oh, crap..."  
Germany turned around.  
There, in plain sight, was Canada. Almost funny how nobody noticed him.  
"Well, what a nice surprise. You finally found me. I guess I'm better than I th-."  
"Vhat are you DOING here?"  
Canada sighed. He didn't want to DO this with Germany. Not now. It was bad enough America was picking on him. Germany, too?  
"Well, uh...Ya' see...I was playing a game of hide-and-seek...And I won! Ah, ha, ha...Nobody found me..."  
"Dear, God," he thought sadly. "I'm gonna' be forever alone..."  
"Vere you hiding from ME?"  
"What?"  
Canada suddenly realized where this conversation was headed.  
"Oh, no, no, no...I was just...staring out the window. It's very pretty outside."  
"Tell me zhe TRUZH, Canada..."  
"...I'm a nation. I BELONG at this meeting. It's not MY fault nobody notices me!"  
Germany sighed, taking a seat beside his shy friend.  
"Canada, I've told you. If you vant people to notice you, you can't be HIDING all zhe time."  
"Don't you think I KNOW that? Don't you think I'm TRYING? It's a lot harder than it looks, ya' know. I mean, you're GERMANY, whadda' YOU care? Everybody knows about YOU..."  
Germany tried to ignore what Canada meant by that.  
"So, vhy do you even come if you're just going to hide?"  
"Well...because YOU'RE here, Germany."  
A light blush tinged Germany's cheeks at the words.  
"Was?"  
"And that makes it all worthwhile...Seeing you watch me...It's a feeling I'm not used to...While the others are yelling, you look at ME instead. They think you're weird, staring off into space. But I know better than that."  
"Canada..."  
"Hmm? AAAAUUWAAAHHH!"  
Canada screamed as Germany wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into his lap.  
"Ah...G-G-German-?"  
"Shh...Canadians should be seen, not heard..."  
Canada melted in his arms like a snowflake, turning into a puddle as Germany's body heat consumed him. He had never been hugged by somebody so warm before. It felt weird.  
"Tell me...Vhy do you put yourself down? It upsets me vhen you do zhis."  
"Because I'm a nobody. UGH!"  
"Zhat's not true! Now, stop saying zhat!"  
Gremany's grip on Canada tightened.  
"Ow...Germany...you're hurting me..."  
"Now, tell me, vhy do you alvays put yourself down!?"  
"Germany, I-."  
"NOW!"  
Canada began to cry, and Germany's voice softened.  
"No, no...Hush...Hushhh...Don't cry..."  
He gently wiped away Canada's tears.  
"Now...tell me...Somebody must be doing zhis to you...Who's making you feel zhis vay? Who's making you feel unloved?"  
"...I can't tell you."  
"Vhy not?"  
"Because...he's someone very precious to me...Besides..."  
He held Germany tighter.  
"As long as YOU notice me, I don't care if the whole WORLD ignores me.  
But Germany was still not satisfied with this answer.

~LATER~

"Ugh..."  
'Hey, yo, Canada! How ya' been? You didn't come home after the meetin'. Got kinda' WORRIED about ya'."  
"Yeah, well-."  
"Dude, check it out! I got McDonald's! AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
America held up two large bags with the golden arch printed clearly on the front.  
But Canada didn't return the smile.  
_"Now...tell me...Somebody must be doing zhis to you...Who's making you feel zhis vay? Who's making you feel unloved?"_  
"I'm sorry, America. I'm just really tired. Maybe some other time?"  
"Huh? You sure?"  
"I'm positive." Canada nodded.  
America seemed a little disappointed.  
"Well, uh...okay, see ya' later."  
"See ya'."  
America watched Canada drag himself up the steps slowly, clearly worn out from whatever he had been doing all day.  
"Wonder what's Canada's problem? Ah, whatever! Who cares? He's just bein' Canada!"  
But America was quiet as he stared at the two bags on the table.  
"One for me...and one for you..."  
America scratched his head.  
"Well, no need to let good food go to waste, right? Guess I'll just start without him."  
America took a seat, fishing out some fries.  
"Yeah, that's right...I didn't see him after the meeting...Come to think of it, I didn't see him DURING the meeting..."  
He chomped down on a burger.  
"Maybe I'll go check on him..."  
America swallowed.  
"No...If he's tired, he won't wanna' see me..."  
Not too long after, Canada came rushing down the stairs with a big smile on his face.  
"Wow, I feel a lot better. Hey, America-."  
Canada froze at the sight of two empty bags with napkins and wrappers lying all over the floor.  
America rubbed his stomach.  
"Oh...I don't feel so good..."  
"No wonder, you DUMMY! You ate EVERYTHING!"  
"Well, I wasn't about to WAIT for you! The FRIES were getting cold!"  
"Well, now, I don't have ANYTHING to eat! Thanks a lot, America!"  
"Hey, you should be grateful! Now, you won't get fat like me."  
Canada stormed back up the stairs.  
"You're WELCOME!," America yelled after him.  
"GOSH...So ungrateful..."


	3. Ch 3: A Game of Wish-making

Ch. 3: A Game of Wish-making

Canada dragged himself into the kitchen that morning, having been awoken by the smell of breakfast.  
America had eggs on the table, waiting for him.  
"Dude, take a seat! I made it just for you!"  
"Wow, uh, thanks, America."  
"Yeah, well, I saw how bummed out you were last night, and, so, I wanted to do somethin' for ya'."  
"Oh, thanks! How thoughtful of you."  
Canada took a seat, digging in without even looking at what he was eating.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, it's great!"  
He took a swig of the milk America had laid out for him.  
"Oh, dude, thanks! I didn't know how to make eggs, so, I just threw a bunch o' random shit together that I found in the back of the fridge and used yellow food coloring."  
The milk spurted out of Canada's mouth.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Totally cool, am I right?"  
"C-C-Cool!? COOL!?"  
America's smile faded.  
"What, you don't like it?"  
"Ever since I came back last night, you've been nothing but a...a..."  
Canada wanted to say "dick-head" but thought better of it. That would only prove he was as bad as America.  
"A JERK-WAD!"  
Canada jumped out of his sight and headed for the door.  
"Hey, dude, wait!"  
America tried to run after him, but Canada was already gone.  
"Ah, crap, not again. Should I go after him?"  
But, staring out the window, he decided against it.  
"Naw...Canada can look after himself. He's a nation after all. Yeah...Yeah! I'll just finish off his food and wait until he gets back. HAHA!"  
Meanwhile, Canada was running as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from it all. His stupid brother and his stupid house.  
He didn't even like LIVING there anymore. All America did was put him down. Didn't he see that he was hurting inside?  
Canada stopped somewhere in the middle of a field of grass and fell to his knees, too tired to go on.  
He curled up into a ball and began to cry.  
He was such a coward. Why didn't he just confront America about how he felt? Why didn't he just tell him to leave him alone?  
He just couldn't. Deep down inside of him, America was still his brother, and Canada still loved him, no matter how much pain he had caused him.  
Maybe America really WAS oblivious to his pain. Maybe he really DIDN'T know he was hurting on the inside.  
After all, Canada was pretty good at putting on a facade.  
But it still hurt, no matter WHAT Canada told himself.  
Nothing would justify America's cruelty.  
And as he lie there, all alone in the grass, he heard a familiar voice from behind.  
"Canada? Vhat are you doing here?"  
Canada turned around, tears in his eyes as he came face to face with none other than Germany.  
"Germany...What are YOU doing here?"  
"Oh, ME? See zhis basket? I'm going somevhere. I have to go zhrough zhis field to get zhere. I'm valking because it's not too far, und it vill save on gas."  
"That's a logical reason," Canada thought.  
"But you still did not answer MY question. I answered YOURS, now, vhere's MINE?"  
Canada didn't say anything.  
Should he tell germany about America's cruelty?  
No. That would only burden Germany more. Or worse, Germany might do some SERIOUS damage to America.  
As a brother, Canada couldn't allow that to happen.  
"Oh, you know, just staring out into space like the little weirdo I am. THAT'S why nobody likes me. Eh, heh, heh...Because I'm so weird..."  
Germany took a seat beside Canada in the grass.  
"Vhat did I tell you about putting yourself down?"  
"But it's true! I am weird! I mean...if I'm not weird...then...why doesn't anybody notice me? Why don't I have any friends?"  
"...I'M your friend, Canada. Don't I count?"  
"Well, yeah, but-."  
"Oh, I see. Germany's not good enough for you, huh?"  
"What-No!"  
"Admit it. Zhat's EXACTLY vhat you zhink."  
"Stop it! It's not funny! You ARE my friend!"  
"Zhen, vhy did you say zhat? Vhy did you say you don't have any friends?"  
"I don't KNOW, okay!?"  
Canada burst into tears.  
He was ashamed.  
First, America, and, now, Germany?  
"Why?", he thought. "Why does everybody have to be so cruel to me?"  
Canada had no answer.  
He tried to cover his face so Germany wouldn't see him cry.  
But Germany didn't need to see him, only to hear him.  
He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, trying his best to comfort his despairing friend.  
Germany was never good at pep-talks, but he just hoped Canada's heart would tell him, from past experience, that Germany really meant well.  
Germany's hug was a tad awkward, but he didn't let go.  
"Hey, now, you know I didn't mean zhat. Hush now. I vas only a little upset zhat you vould say zhat. If it really bozhers you, I von't ask again."  
Germany could feel Canada's body shift towards him, begging for closeness.  
In order to give his friend the closeness he sought, Germany pulled the man closer, resting his chin on the top of Canada's head.  
He didn't ask why Canada was out here all alone and Canada didn't tell.  
Germany simply held him tighter.  
"So...Zhis place...Is it special to you?"  
"No...not really...I just came here to calm down..."  
"Vell, zhat's nice."  
Canada craved this, this feeling, this feeling of acceptance, this feeling to finally have someone to share your life with.  
And Germany was just that person.  
He didn't mind Canada's constant cowardice. He had to put up with Italy every day. Canada was a BLESSING compared to Italy.  
Canada also seemed to be naturally attached to Germany.  
It was different from the way Italy needed him.  
Canada HAD nobody else. He NEEDED Germany, absolutely needed him.  
Without Germany, he would have no friends. His life would be an utter nightmare.  
It kind of scared Germany, that somebody needed him so desperately.  
He wasn't used to this. Being depended upon.  
He usually just watched out for himself. It was an entirely unique feeling, watching out for somebody other than yourself.  
And, strangely, Germany found himself blushing when he realized he needed Canada just as much.  
This realization made him uncomfortable, and he shifted.  
This caused Canada to break the connection.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nozhing."  
Canada knew he was lying. Germany wasn't as good at fooling people as Canada was.  
When Canada was sad, he would simply crack a smile and go on.  
With Germany, it was a completely different story. Every single line and pore in his face would show what he was feeling, and Canada had to admit feeling sorry for him.  
If Canada went around showing all of his emotions through his face, he really WOULD have no friends.  
People don't like to hang out with others who are depressed all the time. That will make them depressed, too.  
But Canada just smiled and nuzzled Germany's neck, to which the other man seemed a little more than uncomfortable with when he tried pushing Canada away.  
Canada found this funnier than sad.  
"So...What now?"  
"I guess I'll go now. Get to vhere I vas going."  
Canada's eyes followed Germany as he shifted from a sitting position to a standing position.  
"Und vhat about you? You coming?"  
"Oh, no, no. I'm just gonna'...STAY here...and gaze at the sky like the little weirdo I am..."  
Germany's eyebrows twitched.

~LATER~

It was nighttime, and Canada STILL hadn't come back.  
America had begun to worry about him.  
"I wonder where Canada is? It's not LIKE him to stay out so late. I mean, he pitches a fit every now and then and just leaves randomly at will. But he always comes back. Maybe something happened to him..."  
America tried to shrug off the thought. He didn't like to think that anything bad had happened to his brother. He liked to think that Canada was strong. Just like him.  
But even America had to admit that that was not so. Canada was weak at times. He had seen him cry. He had seen him weep.  
He needed his brother. He needed him now more than ever, and America just couldn't understand why.  
WHY was he hurting? America gave him all the love he could without getting too attached to him. America kept a distance.  
If he got too attached, when Canada left, it would only hurt more...  
And America didn't want to hurt anymore.  
Staring out the window at the night sky, he suddenly wondered if Canada was staring up at the same sky, thinking of him just as America was thinking of him.  
Should he go?  
Meanwhile, Canada lie asleep in the grass with Kumajiro by his side.  
The bear was pretty quiet, watching his master sleep. He wondered what he was thinking about.  
His master had been hanging out with that one man a lot. Maybe he was dreaming of him?  
Canada felt a sudden chill and shivered, having been awoken from the cold.  
He stared at Kumajiro, a bit creeped out that he had stayed awake and watched him.  
It was, then, that he noticed just how dark it had gotten.  
"Wow, it's pretty dark out...Did I really sleep that long? I guess it's time we got home, huh?"  
The bear tilted his head and said, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Canada..."  
Just, then, a pair of footsteps could be heard behind him, and he turned.  
Germany was there.  
But, this time, his basket was full, and he looked exhausted.  
"You going home now?"  
"Ja. I'm surprised you're still out here. Didn't you get scared?"  
"No. I knew you would come back through this field eventually. And I knew you would check up on me."  
Germany smiled.  
"Vell, ja, but you should still get home. I'm sure America's vorried sick."  
"Who cares about America anyway? That jerk..."  
Germany's brows furrowed, and he asked, "Vill you stand?"  
Canada found this to be an odd question, but he didn't deny him.  
"Uh, sure, why not?"  
He grabbed Kumajiro before standing.  
"You really seem to have it out for America. Ist HE zhe vone making you feel zhis vay?"  
Canada knew better than to say yes and shook his head.  
"Oh, no. He's just been a bit of a butt-hole lately. But it'll pass. It always does."  
Germany wasn't convinced.  
"He IS, isn't he? I know he is."  
Canada swallowed.  
"Well..."  
"That would explain vhat you meant..."He's somevone very precious to me"...It's America, isn't it?"  
Canada couldn't deny it any longer and nodded.  
"Uh-huh...It is..."  
"So, vhat are you going to do about it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Vhat are you going to do about it?"  
"DO about it?"  
Canada had been thrown off by this question, and, in order to avoid embarrassment, tried to change the subject.  
He turned to the night sky, saying, "I think I see a shooting star. That means you have to make a wish."  
"Vhat? I don't see a shooting star. Stop trying to change zhe subject!"  
But Canada merely asked, "What are you gonna' wish for?"  
Germany knew he wouldn't win this fight, so, he just agreed with it and moved on.  
"I can't tell you. If I do, it von't come true."  
Canada laughed.  
"Oh, I see how it is. Ha, ha..."  
"Und vhat about you, huh?"  
"Huh? ME?"  
Canada looked back at the night sky.  
"Well...I can't tell you..."  
"Oh, I see how it is!"  
"HAHA! HEY, you can't use my own words against me!"  
The Canadian's laugh was sweet and innocent, and he was happy that Germany wasn't pressing him with anymore questions.  
"Well...thing is...my wish already came true..."  
"Oh?"  
"...For someone to notice me...For someone to SEE me...That was MY wish...and it already came true..."  
Germany was stricken with silence. He didn't know what to say.  
Of course, he knew Canada had felt this way all along, but, for some reason, just hearing him say it made it all the more special to him.  
"So...you vill stay, zhen?"  
"No...I guess I'll be going soon. After all, it's been maybe seven or so hours. I'm sure Alfred's worried sick, just like you said."  
Germany smiled.  
Alfred, on the other hand, was completely frantic.  
"Where the Hell IS he!? He should've been BACK by now! Screw it! I'm going after him!"  
He tore a jacket from the opposite wall and pulled it over himself before entering into the cold.  
"Shit. Where could he be? It's dark as CRAP out here...Maybe I should've gotten my night goggles before I came out here...No time!"  
"So...A hug?"  
"...Um...Sure, why not?"  
Germany set down the basket and opened his arms, ready to welcome him.  
Canada almost fell into his arms, digging his face into Germany's shoulder as if to shut out all the bad memories.  
Germany sang a little lullaby, breathing in the scent of Canada's hair. It was so inviting. That smell. It was so inviting.  
Kumajiro felt like all the air was being crushed out of him.  
Canada only separated from Germany in order to let the little bear breathe, but, even then, he seemed disappointed.  
He set the bear down on the grass and said, "Again?"  
"Sure, vhy not?"  
Canada blushed.  
"Heh, heh...Hey, you can't use my own words agains-."  
But Canada was cut short when Germany hugged him, wrapping his arms around him a warm embrace.  
Canada might have been caught off guard, but by no means did he push him away.  
He sunk into Germany's curvature, hugging his body, matching his curves and bumps like a key and a key-hole.  
And, just then, America appeared and saw everything.  
"Is that...Germany and Canada?"  
He knew he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to see, something private.  
And it made America's blood boil.  
"So, THAT'S why he took so long."  
He could feel his face getting hot, and his heart was beating faster with each moment.  
America was getting himself worked up over nothing. He KNEW he didn't have to keep watching, and, yet, he didn't allow himself to turn away.  
The sight of them hugging was too much for America, and, finally, he had to shut his eyes. He didn't wanna' SEE it anymore.  
But he couldn't shut it out of his mind, and it continued. From hugging, to kissing, to touching, to rubbing, to bed, to sheets, to...  
America ran back towards the house.  
"If Canada wants Germany so bad, I say LET him...None of my damn business ANYWAY..."  
But he knew that was just the pain talking.  
He could feel the tears running down his face, but he didn't blink them away. He knew tonight was a going to be a long night...  
Finally, when America was long gone, Germany and Canada ended the embrace, blushing and glancing at the ground stupidly from time to time.  
"Well, I...I guess I better go home now..."  
"Ja..."  
They were slow to say goodbye to each other. They didn't want to leave.  
But they both knew it was for the best. So, they waved, said goodbye, and left for their homes.  
Canada held Kumajiro tightly, as if the bear was a memento of the time they had spent together.  
When he got home, he breathed hard, cold and tired from his long walk.  
He wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
"Dude, Canada, you're back!"  
"Huh, America? AAHH!"  
America attacked him.  
"OMG, I've been lookin' all OVER for ya'! You didn't DIE, did you!?"  
"Well, actually, I-."  
"OMG, you DIED, didn't you!? You're dead, and it's all my fault!"  
Canada said nothing more. His brother was clearly on a rant of his.  
"What's he getting so worked up about? It's kind of...CUTE," he thought.  
Looking around the room, he noticed how clean it was and said, "Did you do this all yourself?"  
"I ALWAYS clean when I'm depressed." America's voice was muffled as he pushed his face deeper into Canada's chest.  
Canada sighed.  
"Well, you're right. This place DID need some cleaning anyway. Well, I guess I should-HEY!"  
"Be off to bed? No problem! I'll come WITH you!"  
America laughed as he threw Canada over his shoulder.  
Canada did not seem to SHARE his enthusiasm as he was carried up the stairs by the laughing American.  
"Either he's DRUNK, or he's just LOST it," he thought to himself.  
But Canada said nothing as America opened the door, Laid Canada on the bed, scratched his chin, and looked around.  
He pulled out some night-clothes.  
"Here, put these on."  
"Uh, um..."  
Canada and America put their backs to each other to get dressed. It was an awkward scene.  
Canada couldn't help but think what it would feel like if he and GERMANY were getting dressed. It would probably be even more awkward.  
America turned off the light.  
Canada tried to shake his head of the dirty thoughts when he entered the bed beside America.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."  
America instantly curled up beside Canada, giving Kumajiro almost no room to breathe or move.  
Canada wondered why he was being so clingy. It wasn't like him.  
"Maybe he really DID get worried. That would explain THIS," he thought, observing the arms holding him in an embrace.  
"Yeah...Maybe he really IS worried...Or maybe..."  
Canada began to panic.  
"He didn't SEE us, did he?...No, no...Couldn't have...Just COULDN'T have..."  
But Canada's suspicions faded as much as America's grip slackened.  
NONE WHATSOEVER...


	4. Ch 4: A Game of Self-Discovery

Ch. 4: A Game of Self-Discovery

Canada slithered out of bed that morning, groggy and not at all ready to take on the day.  
He was still exhausted from sitting oustide all night in the cold air.  
He was kind of afraid it had gotten him sick, so, he decided to take a shower before going into the kitchen to check his temperature.  
When he got in the bathroom, he took off his clothes rather slowly, making sure to pull out a towel to use when he got done.  
Kumajiro was the first one in, despite the little bear's struggles as his master dunked him in the hot water, following closely behind.  
Canada pulled his knees up to his chest.  
He usually took a shower, but he needed some time to think, and a hot bath helped him do that sometimes.  
He sighed.  
"I wonder...if Germany prefers showers or baths..."  
It was a stupid idea, he thought, to be thinking such weird things.  
Who CARES whether or not he liked showers or baths more? It was just STRANGE to ask such a question in the first place. But Canada couldn't help but be curious...  
He began to scrub the little bear with a sponge, pushing it back into the water when it tried to escape its master grasp and flee from the tub.  
He was pretty cute when he acted like that.  
"I wonder what I'll do today...It's not like there's a meeting or anything...But, still, I should probably-."  
"Hey, dude, Canada, ya' in here?"  
"DEUAEUAHGEUAHEGUAEGHUAH! AMERICA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"  
"Huh? Oh, I just came to take a shower, duh. Why I else would I come in the bathroom? Oh, cool! You already got the water running! Dude, thanks! AHAHA!"  
"No, wait, America! What are you doing!?"  
"CANNON-BALL!"  
America fell head-first into the water, splashing bubbles and foam everywhere, causing Canada to scream like a little girl as he was afraid he might die.  
But America merely laughed, satisfied that his brother's squeal meant a job well done.  
"HAHA! Dude, chill out, it's only water. It's not like you're gonna' melt."  
And, then, America made a gagging noise and said, "Oh, I'm melting, I'm melting!," before his head dunked beneath the water.  
"Tch. I WISH you were melting..."  
"Ah, dude, that's cruel."  
America patted his new bubble-beard and said, "Oh, awesome! Hey, dude, look! I'm Santa Claus!"  
"Yeah, yeah, that's nice..."  
"Hey, dude, you okay? You're actin' kinda' strange."  
"WELL,OFCOURSEI'MACTINGSTRANGE!YOUCOMEINTOTHEBATHR OOMANDHOPINTHETUBWITHME,ANDTHAT'SJUST-JUSTWEIRD!AN DYOUACTLIKEITISN'TABIGDEAL!ANDYOU'RECALLINGMESTRAN GE!?YOU'RETHEONENAKEDINTHETUBWITHYOURBROTHER!AND,T HEN,YOU-!"  
"Dude, take a chill pill."  
"A-A-A CHILL PILL!?"  
But America ignored him as he began washing his privates, and Canada closed his eyes, not wanting to see his brother in all his "faded glory".  
And, while his eyes were closed, Canada thought of Germany and frowned.  
He mentally scolded himself. That was the second time he had thought of Germany this morning. Why couldn't he get him off his mind?  
"Dude, your turn."  
Canada opened his eyes to see America with a bar of soap in his hand.  
"So? You gonna' take it or what?"  
But Canada waved his hand away.  
"Oh, no thanks."  
"What? No thanks? But that's what you came for, isn't it!? To take a bath?"  
But Canada's face was flushed, and America was quiet.  
Placing his hand over Canada's forehead, he frowned.  
"He's hot," he thought. "That's not a good sign."  
Canada's eyes were closed again and, after a bit of time, America deduced that Canada had passed out from some unknown reason.  
He may have suffocated due to the heat and just pretended not to be smothering so America wouldn't freak out.  
Either way, America finished cleaning him (which Canada would've NEVER allowed had he been awake) and carried him into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, Kumajiro following closely behind, completely drenched from head to toe.  
America dressed himself, staring warily at his unconscious brother, now, asleep on the bed  
He wondered how long he'd be out.  
And, then, Canada's eyes fluttered, and he propped himself up on his elbows, looking around the room rather curiously before asking, "How did I end up here?"  
"You passed out in the tub, and I had to carry you."  
Canada bent his head in shame, saying, "Oh, Jee, thanks...," with the strongest hint of sarcasm.  
But not even the STRONGEST hint could penetrate America's thick skull.  
"Oh, THANKS, bro!"  
He handed Canada a pair of clothes, and they finished dressing with their backs to each other.  
When they were done, they entered the kitchen, and Canada poured himself a bowl of cereal while America busied himself with a sandwich.  
"I wonder," he thought, taking a bite of his cereal, "what GERMANY likes to eat for breakfast..."  
But Canada shook his head as he did before.  
"Why do I keep thinking about him? I can't seem to get him out of my mind..."  
Canada set his spoon aside and hugged Kumajiro tightly.  
"Am I...in-in love with Germany?"  
The man shook his head at the nonsense, his face growing hot.  
"No, that's absurd. There's no way..."  
But Canada was still unsure.  
"I'm always thinking about him. And when he hugs me, I get all tingly inside, and I start to blush. I wonder if-."  
"Oh, dude, look at that! That looks cool!"  
"Ow! America, wait! What are you doing!? I didn't get to finish my breakfast!"  
But America had already grabbed Canada by the collar and begun to drag him out the door.

~LATER, AT TOWN~

"AHAHA! Jelly on the port-bow! HAHA!"  
America laughed wickedly as he pointed at an obese man trying his best not to fall over after slipping on the wet sidewalk.  
But Canada merely chuckled and said, "Well, YOU'RE not too skinny either..."  
A dark cloud suddenly loomed over America's head, and he sat in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest.  
"Oh, shut up, you jerk. I was gonna' excercise, but I just didn't FEEL like it, okay?"  
Canada laughed rather nervously and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Oh, it's okay. We came to shop, right? So, let's go shop."  
America sighed.  
"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah! Let's go!"  
"Uh, hey!"  
"AHAHAHAHA!"  
Against Canada's will, America scopped him up into his arms, carrying him off somewhere else as fast as he could.  
Canada wasn't all too pleased with where they ended up.  
"McDonald's? REALLY?"  
"What's wrong with McDonald's?"  
"Well, nothing, really, it's just that I-."  
"Okay, MickyD's it is! HAHA!"  
"But...I was just...Oh, nevermind..."  
"so, whadda' you wanna' eat?"  
"Oh, I guess I'll just have what you're having."  
"Okay, then. I'll have 3 10-piece Chicken McNuggets, 5 orders o' fries, and 6 cokes!"  
"WHHAAATTT!? BUT THERE'S NO WAY I CAN EAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT'S SO FATTENIIIIING!"  
"Oh, well. You said you'd get what I did. Tough luck, buddy."  
Even though America jostled Canada playfully, it did nothing to soothe the boy's well suppressed anger.  
He merely snorted, saying, "Let's just get the food and go!"  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan!"  
They ate at one of the tables nearby, and America simply stuffed his face while Canada picked nervously at his nuggets with a fork.  
He had found himself thinking about Germany again, but he decided not to swat it away this time.  
If he was thinking about him so frequently, maybe it was for the best.  
America stared quietly at the boy sitting across from him, perplexed with the bouts of silence he had shown today.  
Sure, Canada was quiet, and, SURE, Canada was, maybe, even invisible sometimes.  
But he couldn't help but notice he was quieter today.  
And America almost stopped eating altogether when he thought about why.  
"He's thinking about Germany."  
America's hands tightened around his one of his fries, and he took another sip of his coke, afraid that, if he had nothing in his mouth to keep him from it, he may, indeed, say something he would deeply regret.  
So, they ate together in silence.  
But America didn't stop staring at Canada, and Canada didn't stop thinking about Germany.

~LATER, AT MEETING~

"Now, everybody, quiet down, quiet down. I-Italy! Put zhat down zhis instant! Now, I know zhis meeting vas on short notice, but deal vizh it."  
Canada sat there in the back with Kumajiro in his arms.  
But, today, America was by his side, poking him in the shoulder like the annoying brother he was.  
"Today, ve vill be..."  
But America's voice blocked out Germany's as he drolled on.  
"Hey, Canada...Hey, Canada...Hey, Canada...Hey, Canada...Hey,-."  
"WHAT?" He hissed back, annoyed by the fact that America would interrupt Germany's speech.  
Couldn't Canada even LISTEN to Germany in peace, let alone, THINK about him, without fear of America butting in?  
His answer was a solemn no.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What?"  
"What are you doing?"  
Canada turned his body to face him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  
"America, I have no idea what you're TALKING about."  
"What are you doing? Why are you just sitting here in the back doing nothing? You need to get out there and show everybody what you're made of!"  
But Canada shook his head.  
"Oh, no, I can't do that. I should just sit here and wait until everybody's done-."  
"Canada! You get off your big, saggy butt this instant and DO something!"  
Canada furrowed his brows.  
"But, if I do, nobody will notice me. I'm CANADA, remember? The stupid nation with a LEAF on his flag...And, I'll have you know, I do NOT have a saggy butt..."  
Canada's head dropped, but America would not give up.  
How could Germany always seem to put a smile on his face when America couldn't even give his own brother a pep-talk? It was depressing.  
He poked Canada's shoulder even harder, to no avail.  
This was getting ridiculous.  
He grabbed his brother by the elbows and turned him to face him, coming eye to eye with him.  
Canada didn't like this sudden closeness and turned away, a light flush tinging his cheeks.  
"Come on, Matt. Just do it. For old time's sake."  
At the mention of his human name, Canada turned to him, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his brother's puffy lower lip, clearly, giving him the puppy-eyes, should nothing else work.  
But he didn't have to as Canada sighed, saying, "Alright, I'll do it."  
"Yeah! Alright, Canada!"  
He smiled again at his brother's enthusiasm.  
"But only for old time's sake. Eh, heh, hrm," Canada cleared his throat.  
"Everybody, I have something to sa-!"  
Italy stood up.  
"Hey, everybody, I have something to say!"  
Canada's face, suddenly, fell, and he slammed his head down on the table.  
"Oh, nevermind. Just let me wallow in my own self-misery..."  
"Woah, dude! You just gonna' TAKE that?"  
Canada sulked in the corner, hugging Kumajiro to his chest.  
America pinched his nose and turned back to the others.  
"Fine. If he won't do it, then, I WILL..."  
"Hey, guys! Guys! Guys?"  
The table turned towards America, and he cleared his throat, waving his arms in Canada's direction.  
"Let Canada take the floor, if you please!"  
But the other nations just stared, stupidly, at him, giving quizzical looks as to what he was talking about.  
England, for example, said, "What the Hell are you DOING, you stupid GIT? There's nothing THERE."  
"Who's Canada?"  
"I don't KNOW. America, I think you been drinking too much!"  
America did a double-take, and a vein could be seen popping out of his forehead.  
"No WAY, dude! There's no WAY you could miss Canada! He's right there! Right-," he grabbed his brother by the shoulders and began to shake him, despite his squealing like a little, frightened piglet. "-there!"  
"America, let GO! You're acting CRAZY!"  
All the other nations gave America a worried glance as they scratched their heads in bewilderment, puzzled as to whether America was SEEING things or if he was on DOPE.  
Either way, NEITHER were a good sign of mental health.  
Canada wrenched himself free and ran out of the room, clasping Kumajiro tightly to his chest, America screaming behind him, "No, bro, WAIT!"  
America ran after his brother.  
But, before he left, leaning sideways against the doorframe, he said, "Oh, and, uh, you guys are JERKS."  
When he was gone, the others asked, "What was THAT all about?"  
England was the only one who seemed to be laughing.  
"Oh, WOW, America's a real NUTTER, isn't he? That's so weird...Glad I'M not weird, right, guys?"  
He gave all of his imaginary friends high-fives, spinning around in a circle like a ballerina as he chanted about how America was weird and he was not.  
Meanwhile, America dashed around the corner and through the hall, surprised as to how fast someone as small as Canada could be.  
Maybe he had a lot of practice running away, before.  
Kind of like ITALY...  
It seemed like, every time he caught sight of Canada, he would lose him again in an instant, and it was frustrating.  
He never HAD liked hide-and-seek too much when he was a kid, and being an adult was no exception. He had always LOST. And LOSING was something America didn't tend to LIKE very much...  
He sighed, having to take a moment to breathe, remembering, with a grimace, the time England said he was afraid that America was going to die of diabetes or something.  
It kind of pissed him off at the moment, not a feeling he had ever really expected to HAVE towards the UK.  
But, damn it, he couldn't help he was a little overweight.  
And it wasn't like it was any of Britain's business, ANYWAY.  
"He should stick to his crumpets and tea and leave me the Hell alone. I'm not FAT, darn it. Not like I can DIE, Anyway..."  
America sucked in a deep breath and leaned his back against the wall.  
And, just then, he heard a conversation close to him, and he froze, recognizing Canada's voice.  
"Canada, vhat's WRONG vizh you all of a sudden?"  
"I just couldn't take all those accusing eyes STARING at me! It FREAKED me out!"  
"Is that...Germany? With CANADA?"  
America ground his teeth together, and his fists balled up, but he tried his best not to knock the German's lights out, lest he frighten Canada in the process.  
But, he had to admit, it was pretty hard with the way he was talking to Canada.  
"Hey...Just calm down, okay? It's alright. You're not around zhem, anymore."  
Germany gripped Canada's shoulders, and the shorter nation hugged up to him, sighing into his chest when the taller man placed Canada's head under his chin.  
"Thanks, Germany. You always know how to make it better..."  
America seized up, and his body grew tense, rigid as he tried his best, his absolute BEST not to punch Germany this time.  
It was the best he could do to just stand there without saying a word.  
"Canada...Zhere is...somezhing very important I need to tell you..."  
"What is it?"  
Germany was quiet for a time before saying, "I need to tell you in PRIVATE."  
Canada seemed to understand, and he nodded, saying, "Okay."  
Germany nodded, too, and he led Canada to another room.  
America had to tiptoe so he wouldn't cause the boards to creak, and he SWORE, he could almost hear The Pink Panther theme playing in the background.  
They closed the door behind them, and, as quietly as he could, America came up and pressed his ear to the door, listening to the slightest hint of conversation that he could.  
In other words, America fell halfway and slammed, face-first, into the door, busting his lip and giving himself a bloody nose.  
"Ow-how-how..."  
But, other than that, he was A-okay, and he pressed his ear to the door and listened.  
The voices were muffled, and all he could make out were the sound of two voices, a nasally, incoherent whine (Canada) and a thick, grating bark (Germany).  
He waited, sighing, and pressed his other ear to the door.  
It took a few minutes, but, after a while, he could hear what they were saying, and his eyes widened.  
"I'm merely saying zhat I...zhat I LIKE you...und, um...Vell, I...Vhat I'm trying to say is-."  
"Germany, can you say it again for me? I didn't really...UNDERSTAND you the first time..."  
America could hear a groan.  
"Vhat I said vas zhat...I...LOVE you...und I...vant to...BE...vizh you...Is zhat so wrong?"  
America eyes grew, and he suddenly felt like he had the night before. Crushed. Useless. Worthless. Stepped on.  
It was a terrible feeling, and Germany's words finally proved that.  
Germany and Canada were in love, and America was a third-wheel.  
"Oh, dear God," he thought. "Not the crummy third-WHEEL! The HERO can't be the wheel! The hero ALWAYS gets the girl!...GUY! No...No...NO! It just doesn't make any SENSE!"  
He said the last part out loud, yelling, slamming his fists against the door in anger.  
He didn't even care if they had heard him or not.  
By the time they had opened the door to check, America was long gone.

~LATER, AT HOUSE~

When Canada got home, he was careful not to provoke America's wrath, certain that his and Germany's conversation probably did a little more than ruffle America's feathers.  
He was the protective type, always looking after his brother, even a little POSESSIVE at times. It was to the point that, when he was jealous, America would forbid Canada to speaking to anybody else for a few days.  
One time, he even went so far as to lock Canada in his room for a whole month, having China build a dumbwaiter in all that took about two seconds for the handy, dandy Asian nation.  
He was probably up there right now, sulking in his room with the pillows pulled over his head.  
"America, are you here?"  
Of course, Canada hadn't expected to receive an answer.  
That must've been why he was so shocked when he saw America coming down the stairs with a sour expression on his face.  
Everybody was familiar with his arrogant, "American" smile, but almost no one, except for Canada, knew about his DARKER side, the side which he rarely ever showed.  
It consisted of dark eyes, a cold stare, furrowed brows, and a straight, thin line for a mouth, and his posture was always stock stiff, like a pole.  
"H-Hey, America, what'cha doin' home so early? Eh, heh..."  
If he had been trying to make the situation better, he had failed, and America's stare only got colder.  
Canada gulped.  
He really WAS angry. And not just a LITTLE angry. He was REALLY angry.  
Canada would consider himself lucky if America didn't have China construct a whole RESTAURANT for the time he would be locked in his room.  
"Um...H-Hey...What's gotten you all...w-worked up all of a sudden?"  
America didn't say anything, but Canada knew he didn't have to.  
His feelings were written all over his face, and it was clear why he was so upset.  
He had, indeed, heard Germany and Canada talking, and Canada felt something drop in the pit of his stomach.  
He thought it was his pride. Not like he ever HAD too much of it.  
America didn't stay silent for long, and he said, "If that's all you have to say to me, I'm going back to my room."  
Canada could hear the word "jackass" spoken as the door to America's room was slammed shut.  
A little hurt by the word, sensitive as he was, he decided there was no point in arguing, and, so, he just left for his OWN room.  
Meanwhile, in his fit of depression and anger, America was wretching and thrashing like a heathen, tossing his head back in an agonizing wail, letting out all his anger in one scream before tossing the covers over him and sobbing, uncontrollably, like a madman.  
He couldn't even remember the last time he had been this sad.  
Germany said he loved him. He LOVED him. HIS Canada. HIS and ONLY his. And Germany had said it. Said that Canada was HIS, and not America's.  
It tore him up inside, and he could feel his rage boiling over at the idea.  
What did HE care? It wasn't like HE loved Canada...Did he?  
All his life, America had followed the straight path, taken the right route, gone the way that others had gone before him.  
And where did that get him? As one of the world's most hated nations.  
It wasn't like he was TRYING to hurt everybody else's feelings, they just needed to get over it and accept the fact that America was more awesome than ALL of them (including Prussia).  
But, regardless of all his anger, he cried, and he cried vehemently, biting the pillow until accidentally biting his own lip, drawing blood.  
But, even then, he still did not stop crying.  
He was in love with Canada. And he didn't care whether Germany wanted him or not. Canada was HIS brother. And no stupid German was going to get in the way of that.  
EVER...

~INSIDE AMERICA'S HEAD~

It was windy that day. Cold, TOO.  
But America didn't notice either of that too much, being swaddled up in England's arms, like he was.  
Britain was always warm, and America loved him.  
Sure, he taxed him a lot, the poor little nation, but England had his advantages.  
He kept America safe from other nations, and he made good trade with big brother England.  
It was, altogether, a beneficial relationship on both sides, and neither of them could have been any happier.  
That is until, one day, America and England were walking up the hill together, side by side, hand in hand.  
"We've gone a little far, haven't we, America?"  
England was worried that they might not be in the colonies anymore, and he was afraid he might be stepping onto another nation's territory.  
If so, it would surely ruffle more than a few feathers.  
Especially if it was FRANCE'S territory, and England wasn't in the mood for the primping, pramping prissy-boy today.  
"No, no! Farther! Farther!"  
America took lead, pulling England along with that inhuman strength of his.  
"Ah, America, wait! AH!"  
"Just a little farther, papa! Just a little farther!"  
America had taken to calling him "papa" lately, and it pulled at England's heart strings every time the little boy said it.  
He hoped these times would last forever. He hoped his days with little America would never end.  
When America had stopped, he stood in front of a tree, and England blinked, looking around, shocked as to just how far they had really come.  
They were SURELY in another nation's territory now, and England tugged on America's sleeve, pleading with the boy for them to leave, for them to go.  
But the boy wouldn't go. He wouldn't even move.  
England suddenly realized how cold it really was, and he shivered, saying, "Jeez, why is it so COLD all of a sudden?"  
"Papa?"  
"Huh?"  
"What's that?"  
"What's what?"  
"That. LOOK."  
England looked, despite how cold he was and how bad it felt to even move in this kind of weather.  
And, then, to his utter surprise, he saw a little boy.  
He was of about the same size as America, and the little boys stared at each other, as if they had never seen another human before.  
America blinked and cocked his head to the side.  
"Who are you?"  
The other little boy looked startled, and he hid behind a tiny bear cub.  
Wait...BEAR CUB?  
He had blushed a dark red, and he stuttered, saying, "I-I'm sorry. M-my name is C-."  
"Papa says not to talk to strangers!" America yelled, scaring the boy.  
To England's horror, the boy wet himself, and he began to cry, probably upset and embarassed that he had peed himself in front of strangers.  
America laughed, and England scolded him, swatting the boy's bottom with a fierce hand.  
But, smart-alec he was, he simply spun around and said, "That didn't hurt," grinning from ear to ear like the little devil he was.  
But England wasn't concentrated on him anymore.  
He was more concerned with the boy having wet his pants.  
He was crying, and sniffling, and wiping his nose, all the while saying, "I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't know I was a str-stranger..."  
England felt sorry for the little boy and scooped him up into his arms, regardless of America's whining that he didn't even know the boy, and yet he let his own son WALK the rest of the way.  
Of course, England smiled and scooped up America as well, to which the little boy was very glad.  
England carried them away from there, and he asked the boy his name.  
"Um...Well...They call me...um...Just call me Matthew," he said, smiling up at England's illuminated face.  
The sun shone brightly on it, and, for a moment, it was as if England was God.  
Perhaps it was England in his prime, before his empire fell apart.  
Perhaps his power and his prestige gave him the image of being so god-like in little Matthew's eyes.  
But, no matter what it was, the sun was brilliant, and Matthew shifted in the bigger man's arms, turning to face his other, little America.  
"And what's your name?"  
"My name's America!," the little boy boasted without a twinge of doubt.  
"At least, that's what papa ENGLAND has come to call me..."  
England smiled and said, "I call you ALFRED, not AMERICA, silly," ruffling his hair until he giggled.  
Turning back to Matthew, he said, "Okay, then. My name is ALFRED. There. Now, we're no longer STRANGERS! Okay?"  
He smiled sweetly, and Matthew returned it rather nervously, unsure of whether or not to call him America or Alfred.  
"I guess I'll decide soon enough," he thought.  
"Soon enough...I will have my answer..."

* * *

Sorry for being so late, lol. XD Just had a lot of school and finals. :P Since school's almost over, can't use that as an excuse anymore. Okay, here's my new excuse: I'm lazy. X'D Please, enjoy, and feel free to review, just no hateful comments, okay!? See you on the next chapter. And, yes, hopefully, there WILL be another chapter. Lol. XD


	5. Ch 5: A Game of Jealousy

Ch. 5: A Game of Jealousy

Matthew got up bright and early that morning so that America wouldn't see him leave.  
America had gotten just a LITTLE too clingy lately, and Canada was fed up with it, something that didn't happen very often, quiet nation that he was.  
Tip-toeing out, he had, at first, tried to discourage Kumajiro from coming, but, when the little bear threatened to wake up the sleeping American, Canada caved in and brought him along.  
Now, they were on the road to GERMANY'S house, and Canada planned to sort out his problems, one way or another.  
Germany had given him the key the other day when they had been talking after the meeting, and he asked Canada if he would personally come visit sometime.  
Canada decided that that "sometime" was NOW, and he wasn't planning on waiting any longer as he stuck the key in Germany's door and unlocked it.  
America, on the other hand, was just now waking, and the absence of Canada's warmth beside him depressed him.  
But, of course, he didn't say anything as he got out of bed and began getting dressed.  
While doing this, there was a knock at the door, and he yelled, "Who is it?"  
When he received no answer, he trudged into the hall, whining, "Ah, Come on, PEOPLE! It's, like, 5:00 in the MORNING...Ugh, and I need my BEAUTY sleep," he said, rubbing his eyes.  
When the knocking came a little faster than before, he cried, "Alright, ALRIGHT! I GET it...Now, whadda' ya' want?," wrapping his hand around the doorknob and opening it.  
He was suddenly bombarded by a million questions from the little Italian man, crying quietly, "Hey, do you know where GERMANY is? I've been looking for him all DAY."  
"Dude, it's 5:00 in the morning. You couldn't have been looking for him all da-."  
"He wasn't in bed this morning, and I should know. I sleep with him."  
America gave him an angry stare, one that people often gave when they were awoken from sleep just a LITTLE too early for their liking.  
Scratching the back of his head and rubbing his eyes, he said, "SO, whadda' ya' want ME to do about it?"  
"Well, Germany has a spare apartment. He goes there when he wants to be in private. Peace and quiet, eh? He's probably there, but I don't have a key."  
"Then, why did you ask me where he was if you already KNEW?"  
"Oh, I don' know, just CURIOUS."  
America suddenly felt like he could STRANGLE the little Italian man.  
Considering how high bail was for murder and the possibility that he could he get butt-raped multiple times in just a year, he decided against it, saying, "Well, do you know where it is?"  
"Oh, no, not really. That's why I asked YOU! Canada's really close to him, isn't he? Maybe HE'LL know!"  
That suddenly struck a chord in America's heart.  
Wait a minute...  
Canada wasn't home...and neither was GERMANY...  
That must mean...  
America had to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting, and, at the sight of this strangeness, Italy asked, "What's wrong, America?"  
America shook his head, ridding himself of the thought, and said, "N-Nothing...Nothing...Let's just go look for him, okay?""  
"Okay!"  
As they left the house to look for Germany, a deep hatred began to settle into America's heart, a hatred for the fact that, somehow, he knew, he just KNEW that Canada would be waiting for him when he got there.  
And he knew, just KNEW, that when he DID get there, he wouldn't like what he saw.

~LATER, AT GERMANY'S APARTMENT~

"Uh, thanks again for letting me stay at your apartment."  
"Ja, ja, no problem."  
"It's just that-Oh, thank you," he said when Germany handed him some hot cocoa, "-America's been really off lately, and I can't help but think that he knows..."  
"About vhat?," Germany said, finishing off his drink in one swift gulp.  
"Jeez, Germany, try not to KILL yourself, would you?"  
"Oh, sorry," he said, wiping his mouth and laying the cup on the counter next to him.  
"It's just zhat..."  
He scooted a little closer.  
"Just what?"  
"Vell, aaahhh...How do I PUT zhis?"  
He scratched the back of his neck, drawing the attention of not only Canada, but little Kumajiro as well.  
"Well? OUT with it?"  
"Vell, you see, Canada..."  
He scooted a little closer, and the bear became squished in the tightness.  
He smiled, causing Canada to blush.  
Germany had gotten a lot closer in just the few short seconds they had sat down, and Canada suddenly became a little uncomfortable with it.  
"What the heck is with this tense ATMOSPHERE?," he thought as Germany scooted a little closer.  
This prompted him to set his drink down on the counter as well, still somewhat full after not having touched it all.  
"Hey," came the larger man's voice in his ear.  
"Do you mind if I get...just a little bit closer?"  
"S-Sure you can!," was Canada's energetic response, even though, in his mind, he was thinking, "Oh, no, oh, no. Please, please, stop!"  
"Uh...Zhank you."  
Germany hadn't been oblivious to the blush growing there on Canada's cheeks, and he took it as an invitation to get closer to him, their sides touching together, their little bear having been forced off the bed.  
Now that he thought about it, HIS face was getting hot, TOO.  
And his face wasn't the ONLY thing getting hot...  
"Hey, Canada?"  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Oh, God, just go away!," his mind cried. "Can't you see how freaked out I am?"  
"I just...I just vanna' try some new zhings vizh you, alright? Is ZHAT okay?"  
"Uh...Germany, I-."  
But Canada was cut short when a pair of lips clamped around his and a tongue slipped into his mouth, silencing him altogether as both began their dirty work.  
Germany gently laid him down on the bed, hovering over him as he continued the kiss, ever mindful to not allow himself to lose control and hurt the smaller man underneath him.  
He couldn't even talk as Germany began to stroke his leg, as if mentally preparing him for what was to come.  
Of course, Germany would never do that to Canada without his consent, but Canada didn't say he COULDN'T touch him, did he?  
And, so, Germany took advantage of this little loophole and moved his hand from Canada's leg to somewhere a little south.  
Canada gasped and flipped over, cutting off all entry to his legs when Germany touched a rather sensitive spot that he wasn't too willful in sharing.  
"Don't vorry, I'm not going to hurt you. You know I'd never take you vizhout your permission. I just vant to try somezhing a little...KINKY, zhat's all..."  
Smiling rather devilishly at the blush on his partner's face, he cooed, "You know, zhat's not a very good position for you to get in..."  
And he was right.  
Germany began massaging his left buttock, and Canada shivered at the touch.  
None of these things were welcome, and he wanted to tell Germany off, but he was too scared.  
He could feel Germany's hand traveling eastward, but he still could not stop him.  
He was frozen with fear.  
Fear?  
Was that it?  
Was Canada really that afraid of all this?  
Sure, neither had known the other for very long, and Canada didn't think that time in the snow was cause enough for THIS, but Canada had always been lonely.  
The warmth and touch of another human being was something he longed for, something he craved.  
And, so, even though he was afraid, he let Germany do it, he let Germany touch him this way.  
Because, when he really thought about it, he couldn't really tell if he was SCARED or just TURNED on.  
Perhaps BOTH, seeing as how Canada was NEW to this kind of attention...  
That was when Germany's fingers stroked something sensitive in the very middle of Canada's backside, and he let out a loud wail, shocked and frightened by this unwelcome and unwholesome surprise.  
This wasn't right. This wasn't like him.  
Germany may be a tad rough sometimes, but he wasn't like this.  
Why on Earth was he being so scary?  
Scary?  
There came that little thought again...  
And, yet, despite the fear and the sweat trailing down Canada's nose, Germany's fingers stroking up and down his entrance caused him to let out a soft moan of pleasure, feeling something stir from deep within his britches.  
Germany paused, somewhat startled by the moan and leaned down to whisper in Canada's ear, "Are you enjoying zhis, Mazhew? If so, I could please you a little better if zhis," he grabbed Canada's pants, but not too roughly, "vasn't in zhe vay. Vould you like zhat? Do you vant me to touch you?"  
"You're already touching me," Canada cried out through clenched teeth, his breathing ragged and his face flushed from all the attention Germany was paying to his entrance.  
"You know vhat I meant," he said.  
Canada HAD known what he meant, but he chose not to answer his question and simply closed his eyes in response, not wanting to participate in this unholy act any longer.  
And, it just so happened that he wouldn't HAVE to when, all of a sudden, America and Italy burst into the room, their faces red from having run all the way over here.  
But, at the sight of what was going on at the very moment, all the blood suddenly drained from America's face, and he was frozen stiff in place, Italy faring about the same after asking what was wrong and trailing his eyes to the scene of the crime.  
Even though Germany hadn't gotten very far, that didn't matter to America at all.  
All that mattered to him was that he got there in the FIRST place, and THAT was all that mattered.  
Suddenly regaining the feeling in his limbs, he yelled, punched Germany full in the face, grabbed Canada around the shoulders, and began to shake him vigorously.  
Germany fell backwards onto the floor, ramming his head into the counter, spilling whatever was left of their previous drinks on top of his head.  
America was angry. Angrier than Canada had ever seen him.  
And, in that one split second, he knew.  
America HAD heard their conversation...  
"What the fuck are you DOING here!?"  
He yelled loud enough to shake the whole room.  
Italy ran over to Germany to help him back to his feet while America continued shaking the living daylights out of his brother.  
"Did you think...Did you think you could just run away, and I wouldn't notice, and everything would be all HUNKY-DORY!?"  
"N-No..."  
Tears began to spill from Canada's eyes.  
"America, stop it, you're sc-scaring me..."  
"I don't give a FUCK!" He spat in his brother's face, and Canada whined. But this only seemed to provoke him more.  
"You think if I did, I wouldn't be SHAKING you right now, you damned little asswipe!?"  
Canada had no idea why his brother was being so cruel to him and saying such awful things, but it cut him to core, and he only cried harder.  
"Did you THINK I wouldn't notice!? The stares!? The looks!? The friggin' GOO-GOO eyes you two gave each other!?"  
He knew what America was talking about, but he didn't want to think aboutit.  
America was jealous.  
Just then, Germany began to regain some of his senses and spotted the scene just a few feet away from him.  
He felt his blood boil at the sight of America handling Canada so roughly, and his hands tightened into fists.  
No one could be allowed to touch Canada that way, and consequences be DAMNED should Germany get carried away.  
But America's wrath did not cease, and he seemed like he was about to get his way when, all of a sudden, a fist rammed into the side of his head and sent him sprawling into the floor below.  
He gave a scream of pain, but said nothing more as Germany walked over to Canada, hugged him, and asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?," turning his head from side to side to observe for any damages.  
When he saw none, he sighed with relief, holding Canada closer in his warm embrace, glad his lover was okay.  
And, then, there was a shriek, and all three of them went tumbling into the floor together.  
The first chance he got, Germany shoved Canada into Italy to keep him from harm, suffering a whack to the face from an all-too-upset American.  
The fight had begun.  
Italy and Canada watched on in dismay as the biggest ever fist-fight in history went down right before their very eyes.  
The two nations were red in the face as they fought like dogs over a mate in heat, neither one backing down, no matter the blood that came.  
Although America did FLINCH when a pair of knuckles scraped his cheek, he didn't give up, and he followed up with a swift kick to the shin, sending Germany into a fit of hysterical madness in which he battered America's head with his fists, not at all caring for the Canadian's whines or the American's whimpers for mercy.  
America flew into a rage and sent them crashing on top of the bed, and that was about when Canada pried them off of each other.  
"Stop it! STOP IT!," he cried. "Leave Germany alone!"  
With a new window open and Germany slightly dazed, America grabbed Canada by the wrist and said, "We're leaving," as quietly as he could muster.  
"Wait, what-?"  
"We're going home."  
"But, America, I don't wanna' go-."  
But they had already left, dragging a poor and confused Kumajiro WITH them.

~LATER, AT BAR~

"Ugh...Anozher beer, please...Ugh..."  
Germany rubbed his forehead, irritated as he mulled over all the things that had happened that morning.  
He invited Canada over. They talked a little. They got a little kinky. America saw. They had a fight. Canada left...  
Germany wanted to die. GOD, he hated himself.  
Why was he so STUPID?  
Of COURSE America was bound to find out, and, worse, now that he knew, Germany and Canada probably had zero-to-none chances of getting back together.  
America would watch his back like a hawk, and he sighed again, thanking the bartender for his drink.  
There was no other choice. He could see no way out of it.  
He just had to drink his memories away, hope to get so drunk that Canada would never cross his mind again.  
When it came down to it, he had been stupid and irrational.  
Of COURSE he shouldn't have invited Canada over.  
What a DUMMKOPF...  
Taking another drink, he cursed himself.  
There was no USE NOW.  
It was all over, even before it had begun.  
That may have been what hurt him the most. The fact that it all ended before it even began...  
Taking one last sip, he sighed again before slamming his head into the table repeatedly, hoping that, if the drinks didn't work, then a good headbashing WOULD.  
But fate wasn't going to allow him that privilege when, from across the bar, he heard a voice say, "HELLOOOO, GERMANYYY!"  
"Oh, Gott," he thought.  
"Look, go avay, I'm not in zhe mood to talk right now. Just going to drown myself in BEER..."  
"Oh, but come on, Germany, you can't give up now!"  
"Und vhy NOT?," he asked as Italy took the seat next to him.  
"Well, because Canada LOVES you, of course!"  
Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "I'm glad you zhink zhat, but it doesn't matter anymore. Canada's gone, und zhe best zhing to do is just forget it und start over..."  
"No way, Jose!"  
Italy (though he may have been trying to HELP) slammed his beer down on Germany's hand and caused him to cry out in pain before grabbing the Italian by the shirt collar and yelling, "Are you crazy!?"  
"Nooo, but I know a certain guy who's crazy for YOOUU..."  
"Tch...Nevermind...I'll deal vizh zhis MYSELF," he responded before letting go and taking another drink.  
Italy just stared at him as he realized his failure to cheer Germany up.  
"Wow, he must really like Canada a LOT," he thought.

~LATER, AT AMERICA'S HOUSE~

The door slammed shut, and what happened AFTER that happened in a FLASH.  
"Hey, America, I'm s-AH!"  
Canada was shoved into the covers, and America hovered over him.  
"Do you think it's funny?"  
"Huh? W-What are you talking ab-?"  
"Do you think it's FUNNY!? Do you think being a little asshole is FUNNY!?"  
America grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him.  
"A-America, c-calm down, it was only-."  
"Only what, HUH? You and Germany porkin' where I'd never know? Gettin' it on with the damn KRAUT while I'm not around!?"  
"What the freak is WRONG with you all of a sudden!? You've been acting like this since the meeting!"  
"OOOOOHHH, the MEETING!"  
His hands tightened, and Canada whimpered.  
"America, please, stop. I'm serious..."  
"And so am I!," he roared.  
"Don't think you're gettin' away with this shit that easy! I don't take shit LIGHTLY!"  
"Stop it! Get off of me!"  
"Is this what you want!?"  
"What?"  
"Is THIS what you want!?"  
There was a zip, and Canada felt America's hand sliding down his crotch.  
His breath hitched in his throat, and he gasped, choking, "America, st-stop! UGH!"  
"Is this what you want? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!?"  
Canada began to cry, but America simply sneered, "Stop crying! Stop that crying SHIT! No more, ya' hear!?"  
Canada screamed when he felt America's hand slither into his underwear.  
"STOP IT! You're SCARING me!"  
"Am I as good as Germany!?"  
They locked eyes, and in that intense moment, Canada thought he saw sadness.  
Was America SAD? SAD that Germany had touched him?  
From the way America was acting and talking, that was the best he could understand from it.  
America was jealous.  
And he was ANGRY.  
And, in his anger, he had lost his self-control and HURT Canada, something for which Canada would not forgive so easily.  
"Am I as good as your fucking NAZI!?"  
A smack to the head was all it took, and a second later, America was lying in the floor.  
Canada had wrenched the lamp out of the wall nearby and used it as a weapon.  
But at what cost?  
America had hurt him, touched him in ways he couldn't imagine, in ways no brother ever should.  
It scared him, it scared him beyond belief, and, now, all he wanted was to see Germany, to hold him, to have him wipe away all these awful memories from his mind and vow to protect him from the world, just like he had done all those years ago.  
And, so, as the scared man often does, he grabbed Kumajiro and RAN, ran until he was tired, ran until he could run no more, ran until he was completely sure that America could not follow him.

* * *

Okay, okay, I know, crappy, short, pointless chapter. ._. BUUUTTT, on the GOOD side...PARTIAL SEX SCENE! :D AWW, YEAH! XD Come on, we were all thinking it! We all KNEW it was going to happen EVENTUALLY! XD I owe, and give all my thanks to, Hey Class President for inspiring this sensual scene. Props to that yaoi. You should all go watch it. ;) And America's molesting Canada? Not cool, bro. Not cool at all. ._. Hopefully, Germany will beat him up in a later chapter. ;) WOOH! GO, GERMANY! :D DEFEND YO' MAN! XD Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, and I hope to continue pleasing everyone in the next chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this. :) ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


End file.
